You scream I scream
by damienreeper
Summary: Jon's plans aren't working as usual. Bruce/Jonathan. This is a retry of the first time i wrote this story...hopefully this one is better. don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long night. The Joker had tried to blow up a hospital. Again. Luckily this time the Batman got there just in time to stop him. I seriously need to stop referring to myself in third person. Other than the Joker causing chaos Poison Ivy had escaped and I have yet to find her. Oh, and the icing on top of the shit cake, the Riddler had attacked one of Bruce Wayne's hotels and had personally blown up the hotel to the point where it looked like a question mark.

"Master Bruce?" a familiar British voice asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Alfred?" I smiled...well attempted to smile...

"I believe it would be wise for you to check the news sir. It seems Dr. Crane has decided to take a vacation from the asylum."

"What?" I sighed as I reached for the remote to turn on the T.V. "I just took him back no less than a week ago..."

"Well it seems that-" before my elderly butler could finish a young tan news reporter started talking.

"Warning Gotham citizens the notorious Scarecrow AKA Johnathan Crane has escaped again. Police are suggesting to stay in your houses and avoid leaving your residence at night." The T.V. Shut off with a click and the screen went blank.

"What time is it?"

"Just around the time you usually go spelunking, sir."

"Thank you Alfred. I'll be out the rest of the night."

"Of course sir, be careful. Be very careful."

The first place I checked was his old apartment. It smelt of cobwebs and chemicals. The doctor must have mixed some of his chemicals here before he was put into Arkham. Some of the boxes that had been labeled 'Gotham Police Department' were knocked over and ransacked. He was already here then. And that means hes probably gotten a hold of some of his fear gas. Damn, Scarecrow... Tonight was not going to be fun.

My Second guess on where to check for the escapee was correct. The good doctor was smart but lacking in common sense. The doctor, as he had deducted was hiding in an abandoned warehouse by the assylum. It was offensive really... He wasn't called "the worlds greatest goddamn detective" for no reason. Oh, well it made his night easier. He quickly climbed up the warehouse walls and was creeping up towards the ceiling window he was going to jump down, when suddenly the unexpected happened.

*Crash *

He didnt mean to break the window and fall in. It just sorta...well, happened. The windows on top of the warehouse were slippery with rain and he had lost his footing and crashed into the window... Thus landing right on top of Crane. Crane let out a girlish shreak and he landed directly on him. He slowly got up and brushed himself off. Crane seemed to be unconsious. It would make sense considering that Crane weighed a mere 120 pounds while the batman and his kelvar suit at least weighed at least around 240 pounds. Bruce poked Crane with his foot. Crane let out a whimper and didn't move. At least now it would be easier to take him to Arkham...

The only bad thing about Crane being unconscious was that I had to carry him. It wasn't repulsive to carry him because he was heavy or dirty. It was just because holding Crane bridal style was well, intimate... and the moonlight on Cranes skin did look quite good. Beautiful in fact. Crane all in all was a very beautiful man. And this all was the reason I was not wanting to carry Crane. But unwillingly I carried him anyways, it was going to be morning soon and I rather not be seen carrying Crane in the daylight.

I felt him starting to stirr and paused in my step expecting a fight. I suprisingly and to my amusement only got a confused childish look from the man...Which then very quickly turned to panic. He jolted up and grabed my mask hoping to startle me. I tried to throw him off but i missjudged my strength and threw him forward instead. 'wonderful' i thought to myself. 'where did this breeze come from?...' I felt my face and panicked. 'He has my mask!' I dove behind a crate and searched for something! anything! to hide my identity with! And then i spotted it. A burlap sack. I picked it up and put it on as Crane started to talk.

"Oh, Bat Man...you dropped something" He sang as he looked behind boxes in the ware house. "Come out, come out, where ever you are" He called out as he put on the bats mask. "Oh, look I'm the bat man I love to beat the living stuffing out of criminals because of my past traumatic experiences!" He mimicked.  
I slowly snuck up behind him. "Oh look I'm Crane, my grandmother was abusive so I'm going to spray you with a mind altering drug so I can feel better about my crappy childhood and teenage years" I said using my tradmark growl.

He froze and slowly turned around. "H-hey! That's mine! Give it back you overgrown rodent!" He yelled. Punching the Kevlar suit.  
I had to hold back a smile. 'really? punching me isn't going to anything. Expecially with your muscle mass.' He pouted and then his eyes widened he grinned. A small beeping noise was made. "What are you-" As soon as those three words escaped my lips Scarecrows toxin was released into the air and I started to choke. I grabbed him and threw him down to where the toxin didn't reach. I stumbled over to him and growled. "Your going back to Arkham...but first." I frowned and took the bat mask off of him and tied him to a pole. "..." I went behind a tall crate and put my mask back on. "lets go." I pick him up and he squirmed again.

"I can walk!" He whined. I grunt, not really wanting to pay attention to him. I set him in the side of the Tumbler and get in. "I hope you missed Arkham." I started driving and it was relativily quiet. Akward since Crane wouldn't stop staring but quiet which was good. Suddenly his eyes widened and he smiled a wide smile.  
"So...What exactly caused you to become the bat...Bruce?"

At first my mind was blank and I couldn't think. He knows who I am... I'm such a fool!... What am I going to do with him?.. I slammed on the breaks and Crane, since I had forgotten to secure him and he damn well couldn't do it himself with his hands tied together, slammed into the dashboard. The blow to his head, fortunately for me, knocked him out. I turned on my cell that was connected to my bat mask and contacted Alfred.  
"...we have a problem..."

"I don't know what to do Alfred..." I checked the security screens "Damn it... he's awake.."

"You didn't think he'd sleep through all of this did you?" A British voice replied sarcasticly.

"No, Alfred I just... I just don't know what to do with him..."

"I do, but It would require one of you guns, a shovel, and a lot of cleaning supplies..."

"We can't kill him Alfred" I said smiling at the thought of getting rid of someone as evil as the Scarecrow.

"Well, If we can't kill him I suggest you take your guest some food." The butler frowned handing me the tray he was holding. The tray held a plastic cup of water and a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich.  
"I suppose..." I frown and walk down to the holding cell and open it slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh look its bruce wayne...prick...how the hell is that the bat-man? I mean yeah he has muscles and shit but... just how?'  
"Hello? Are you okay?" A dis concerned voice asked.

"What? Oh, yes...hello.." I said slightly flustered realizing I had been staring at the Bruce Wayne persona for about 5 uninterrupted minutes until the man had gotten so uncomfortable he had broken the silence, thus bringing me out of my trance.

"I brought you food" the man grunted setting the tray down.

"...don't you think it would be more enjoyable for me if I could actually eat the food? I'm kinda well... tied up at the moment." I stated my voice filled with dry sarcasm.

The Bat Man looked around a moment in somewhat of deep thought. "I can't do that." He said simply.

"Well how am I supposed to eat then?" I sighed and froze as he came closer, my body tensed as tight as a bow string. He looked a bit flustered outside of his Bat Man persona. He held up a small piece of ripped off P&J and slowly brought it to my lips. I stared at him unbelievably for a moment and then took a bite.

'What are you doingg?' my scarecrow asked.

'...I'm hungry... I rather eat from his putrid hands than starve... although... he does have nice hands...' I thought to my other persona.

Just while I was in the middle of this conversation inside my head, the bat man brought a plastic cup filled with what I'm going to assume is water. He slowly brought the cup to my lips and I drank little sips at a time not wanting to get water all over myself.

'You want to get in his pantss don't youu?' My other self hissed.

'What! No...I don't...don't be ridiculous!' I internally yelled choking on the water that was in my throat.

He quickly pulled the cup away when I started choking and sighed. I had gotten the water all over my clothes that were now clinging to my skinny frame tightly. He slowly went to the belt buckles that were strapping me down and undid them one by one until he got to the last one.

"I'm going to undo this last buckle... and you going to quietly sit up and not put up a struggle while I put these handcuffs on you..Okay?"

I shook my head up and down.

'oh look hes the kinky type'

'shut up..'

He undid the last buckle and I quickly sat up. I was going to turn around and slap him but he quickly, with an inhuman speed, cuffed me. He pulled me up and dragged me out of the 'bat cave' to an underground elevator. The elevator was very slow and freezing. I, not having much muscle mass or body fat, was extremely cold so I could not help but shiver like a drenched chiwawa.

"Cold?" asked an unsympathetic voice.

"No I'm just shivering violently for no reason..." I hissed.

"Here" he sighed taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me. It smelt warm, it smelt like expensive shampoo and body wash and it smelt like... fire? Why'd It smell like fire?

"Better now?" I ignored the question and replied with my own.

"Are we there yet?...and where is there exactly?.. oh, and why does you jacket smell like smoke?"

'well someones playing Nancy drew today aren't they?'

'shut up' I sighed.

"Almost, the top floor which is my mansion, and that's the jacket I wore when my mansion burnt down"

"oh...then...why are all the elevator buttons not on?"

"what?"

"the elevator buttons they're not on and the elevator hasn't moved in about 3 minutes..."

"... that's not supposed to happen.."

"Really Sherlock? Its not?" I said sarcasticly.

"Your not helping" he muttered.

'Wow...he is really getting flustered'

'this could actually be kinda entertaining' I snickered aloud.  
"What are you laughing about?" He nearly yelled, obviously fustrated.  
"I think it's funny how easily fustrated you are...poor batman..." I smiled. "Trying to make up for your parents deaths... it would be noble if it weren't so moronic."

His eyes were filled with rage at what i said. I was... admittedly scared.  
"You shut your god damned mouth about my parents." He growled and picked me up by the collar, slamming me against the elevator wall.

'oooo you got him pissed...good job.'

'sh-shut it scarey.'

I flushed and forced a smile. "I didn't mean to- what the hell is wrong with you?" He was starring at me with this weird look. 'oh dear god in merciful heaven. i-is that...l-lust?'

'...this should be intresting...' I could feel scarecrow take a metiphorical front seat and start to watch.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He muttered as he set me down on my feet. "I don't know..i just..." His face got closer to mine untill we were only inches apart. "have this...feeling..." He got closer and stole my lips in a kiss. He tasted like toxin. Toxin and alcohol. I tried to break the kiss but he only pushed it further, making his way into my mouth and snaking his tounge around mine. I felt one of his hands go to the back of my head and entangle his fingers in my hair. The other slowly traveled up my wet shirt to my damp skin. I shivered as he pinched a sensitive nipple and started genetly rubbing it. I let out a small noise, allowing him more acsess to my mouth.

'...whens the last time you got any jon?'

'Wh-what?'

'this is a one in a lifetime chance... maybe if he skrews you, you'll be able to find a way out of this place easier..?'

'No! im not-'

'you honestly don't think anything about this situation is hot?'

'i-...i do but-'

'then why don't you kiss back, huh? just try it... for us...just try...whens the last time you've gotten any attention like this?'

'...'

'thats what i thought'

I closed my eyes and softly moved my tounge against his. He was rough. The good kind of rough. The kind of rough where you can't help but melt and forget everything... Where you just focus on the carnal nature of the deed.  
He pulls me against him roughly and starts to work off my clothes. Carelessly throwing my shirt aside along with his jacket that smelled like smoke. I gasped as he pushed me against the elevator wall again, kneeling down and undoing my pants quickly. He gives me a hard, demanding look as he pulls down my boxers and grabs my length.

"A-ah! ...b-bats.." 'Please God don't let him rip my dick off...' Im shaking out of fear and anticipation. Waiting...  
He starts to slowly stroke. I let out a sigh of relief and he sqeezes me lightly. Running a thumb over the head he lightly licks the tip of my shame and stands. He starts to quickly half hazardly undress. "on your hands and knees." Its a growl. Like batman uses. My cock jolts and i quickly get on all fours. Im looking down to hide my blush. Im not sure if I should feel ashamed or not. I hear his flyer unzip and i shiver. He puts two fingers to my lips from behind and whispers in my ears. "Suck." I silently obey and suck and lick over his fingers. Coating them in Saliva. He pulls them away and nothing...All i hear is silence. I panic and start to look back when i feel his fingers intruding me. I yell out and grip the floor.

"Yelling over such little things...you're gonna have a hell of a time when i replace these with my dick." The words a harsh and softly spoken at the same time. I try to relax my body as he stretches me by spreading his fingers apart inside of me.  
"I can't wait to make you scrream like you've made others...make you scream for me. Scream and beg for more. Scream for me to go harder and faster...I can't wait for you to just scream and scream and scream..." Growling these words. Pulls his fingers out and smirks. I shake a bit and prepare myself for the worst. He unexpectantly slowly pushes in. I make an akward uncomfortable noise and he makes a amused snort. I adjust and wait. He starts to pull out and i grow confused and tense. My eyes widen and I realise what he's doing, but by then im too late. He slams in when im not expecting it and i scream. I scream loudly and i cant stop because he dosen't. He continues to slam in. Its the most painful thing iv'e ever felt and I start to cry. I can feel the blood run down my theighs.  
"Do you like this!? huh!?" He softly smiles and slows down to a stop, he adjusts himself as I whimper and sniffle and slams in again hitting my prostate dead on. Yet again I scream, i scream and moan. I blush and softly cry out for more.

"What was that?..." He softly says this into my ear, making me shiver and stutter.

"m-more...I want more..."

He smirks and grips my hips and starts to thrust agsain into that wonderful spot. My bodys confused by the mixture of such intense pain and pleasure at the same time. My arms fail me. I rest my head on the cold floor of the elevator and start to drool as he keeps hitting that spot. I can not longer control my vocal chords. I start calling out to him and moaning loudly, asking for it harder and faster, just so long as he keeps hitting that spot. He keeps going, It feels like forever that i'm in this heaven of overwhelming pleasure. And finally when it got too overwhelming I came. It shook my body and i screamed one last time. "BRUCE!"

I could feel him smile and will himself to cum, filling me to the rim. I twitch at the new feeling. I collapse when he pulls out. He catches me quickly like before and lays me down. His eyes lose that hazy lustful look. It is replaced with worry and shame. He covers me with his jacket and the elevator starts up again.

He gets dressed and picks me up when we hit the top floor. He hurridly carries me to what i assume is his room and he lays me on his bed. I lazyily stare at him and ignoring my stickyness i start to drift off. The last thing I see is him pacing the floor before I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck... I can't believe I did that..." I looked to the naked man passed out on my bed. "Damn it." He twitched and curled further into the plush blankets. "why?.. why did i do that?.." I whispered to myself as I heard soft footsteps slowly making their way to my room. With each creak I felt slight panic. 'Fuck! Afred!.. What do I tell him?!..' I tugged at my brown locks and went to the bedroom door. I took a large calming breaath and stepped out. "Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

"I..."

"I know sir... I find it quite recklass of you. I suggest. That you get rid of him before this situation gets anymore serious..."

"I can't kill hi-"

"I didn't say anything about killing him this time, sir... Perhaps a... a lobotomy."

"That's...Thats nearly unhuman... I-"

"It's not death, Mater Wayne." Alfred snapped with a clipped anger.

"I know but there has to be a better way..." I look down defeated and stumble with my words. "What... What if he just...stayed here?..."

"Stay here!?" He lost it for a moment and his heigntend scowling voice made me wince and back away in shock. He's never done something like that before and right as it had happened the display of anger was gone. The same stoic face was on my British butler once again. "Stay here?" He says in a new much calmer voice. "You want the man who poisoned the city, Set you on fire, and nearly killed the girl of your dreams to stay here?.."

"I-yes..." His lips twitched and he turned around fiercely.

"I'll get his room ready." The words were yet again clipped with anger. I sighed and bit my fingers.

"What am I doing?.." I walked back to my furnished room and sat in a chair by the bed. I let out a loud sigh and rubbed my eyes. I glance at Jonathan who is still lightly sleeping. 'How is he going to take all of this?.. How did this even happen?..Damn it.' I look from Jon to the old wooden box sitting atop my dresser. "He would know..." My lips twitch into a frown and I stand. I gingerly pick up the worn box and open it carefully.

I let my calloused fingers caress the burnt metal and I sigh in contemplation. 'Something made me act that way...It was... bitterly sweet. I felt turned on and scared at the same time... It was... Shit.' My eyes widen in realization. The chemicals. The chemicals Scarecrow had thrown at me. It-it must have been a mixture of fear gas and an aphrodisiac... So it wasn't my fault. I let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't lost control without reason. I will never lose control... Never. I set the small box up onto the larger oak dresser and stepped out of my luxirious room. 'Time to adjust the house for our new guest...'

My eyes slowly open. The first thoughts to run through my head is that 'this isn't Arkham... and it isn't any shitty hideout...' I try to recall the events of last night and my eyes widen. "B-Batman!?" I look around and calm down at seeing that he's not here. I sigh and struggle to sit up. This bed is too damn comfy... I just want to bury my head into the soft sheets and sleep for an eternity or two, But God knows what will happen if the Batman finds me asleep... It's just better to stay awake... would hate to have a repeat of yesterday.

I shiver at the memory and attempt to stand, I suddenly feel an awkward weight on my left leg. "What the hell?" I sit back down and curiously pull my thin left leg into my lap. A tracking device. A fucking tracking device. I sit still for a few moments in shock and then panic sets in, I tug and pull at it wildly hoping that it will pop off so I can make a quick escape. Suddenly a bright red light on the device starts to flicker. I try, one last attempt to get the damned thing off when I feel an unimaginable pain shock up my leg and hit the rest of my body.

I let out a yelp and curse. "Electric Shock!? Really?! Fuck! The Bastard! That was almost worse than a God damn tazer to the face! I will fucking tie the Batman to a chair, cut him open, let his guts spewl out, stab him with fear toxin and set him on fire again!.." I was heaving with rage.

My left leg started to tingle and I winced and took in a sharp breath. 'Need a way out.' I look around and stood again, I checked my foot for any blinking, and then I began to walk. I hobbled to the door that lead out of what I assume is the master bedroom and reached for the door handle carefully... and as my hand touched the golden knob the door started to open from the other side.


End file.
